


A Night To Remember

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: -Collab with BlaiseingfireLoosely spun off from Professor Arc, Jaune gets invited for 'tea' by his colleague Glynda. Not feeling dense or hesitant about taking up her offer for a tryst he accepts her invite and starts off the evening with a romantic guiding experience by the older woman leading to her discovering just how talented a lover he really is.





	A Night To Remember

  
  


A Night To Remember

*Loosely based off of Professor Arc by Coeur Al Aran, original story by Blaiseingfire, ‘Smut’ enhanced by Azure

  


***************

(Beginning from the End of Professor Arc Chapter 37)

  


"You don’t have to, Jaune." Glynda said, shrugging one bare shoulder as she rested against her door. "I am a grown woman and I can take a rej-"

"I want to," he blurted out. Where she could control her emotions, he could not and his cheeks went bright red.

He was seventeen. He had no idea how old she was. But he knew that he just wanted to. Glynda was beautiful, stunning, and sophisticated. To Jaune there was a type of regal beauty surrounding her that just made him want her so badly.

"I just…" blue eyes flicked to the side, "I’ll admit that I’ve never done something like this before. I don’t know how..." It wasn’t really a lie. He knew what to do. The time in his life where his browser history was almost always deleted was proof of that, but this was reality and with a real woman no less. A high class one at that. He was afraid he’d blow it and she’d want nothing to do with him afterward. He really did not want to disappoint her, not after everything she’s done for him up till now.

Glynda fixated a perplexing unreadable gaze on him, her jade green eyes sparkled slightly as her lips tugged into a coy smile.

"Perhaps...I can teach you then," She said giving him soft smile and opening the door for him. "You said it before and we both agree that teaching can be a very fulfilling experience. Now, once again; would you like some coffee, Jaune?"

He swallowed down his nervousness and nodded washing away any trace of doubt he had.

"I'd love some," Jaune smiled and took Glynda’s hand as she led him into her room.

He stepped inside and took in the sights around him as Glynda closed the door behind them. The half shattered moon above filled part of the room with an ambient white glow giving it a form of artistic beauty. Coincidentally, and much to Jaune’s amusement, the only thing fully lit up by moonlight was the king sized bed that sat perpendicular to a large window. As if it were a sign from above.

It looked soft and very comfortable, especially with the dark purple silk sheets elegant tucked over it. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door behind him close with a click. Not a moment later Glynda came up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest pulling him in closely. She pressed her face into the back of his head taking in a quick sniff of his flaxen blonde hair taking in his scent, which stirred up his heart and excited him a little.

A moment later she turned him around, put her hands on his shoulders, and pulled him onto her lips and into a sweet kiss. Jaune’s eyes widened at the sensation of actually kissing Glynda Goodwitch romantically. He felt her lips brush up softly against his, to him they felt warm and very soft, more so than he could have ever imagined. Glynda then gripped the collar of Jaune’s navy-grey jacket and slid it down off of him letting it crumple up on the floor around their feet. Deciding to finally take action Jaune brought his hands up and copying her by removing  her green jacket, Glynda felt her heart stirring too and was glad to see he wasn’t as nervous as she initially thought. She let out a soft gasp of surprise when he wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her closely. Glynda grabbed his white scarf and pulled him even closer while he did the same.

Jaune then felt something pressing against his lips causing him to part them allowing entry. He tasted Glynda’s tongue entering his mouth quickly and felt it exploring every inch of his oral cavity. Arousal stirred heavily within his pants, he never expected something this with a regal beauty of a woman that Glynda was. Reacting on instinct he pressed his tongue forward rolling against her’s eliciting a surprised mewl of satisfaction from Glynda. Their tongues rolled together, wrapping around each other trying to gain the advantage over the other in a contest of dominance. Jaune was still rather new to this so it came as no surprise when she was started dominating him in their tongue swabbing lip-lock. He moaned softly feeling more at ease now while Glynda’s tongue worked its way along his tongue and around his mouth. He was beginning to melt within Glynda’s embrace.

After a few minutes of heatedly making out Glynda finally pulled away and pulled Jaune with her by, dragging Jaune’s scarf off his body as she did so. She took one of his hands and lead him to the bed. Jaune couldn’t help but look blissfully dazed and be mesmerized by Glynda as she swayed her hips with each step she took.

“Well,” she began with a coy smile as turned to face him, “I suppose now it’s time to start teaching. Class is in session, Jaune.”

“I-I agree,” Jaune returned with a smile. “So what shall we do first?”

“Let’s first start with the simplest thing,” Glynda began as she took off her earrings and used her semblance to put them on a dresser and put her riding crop off to the side of the bed. She then slowly raised her hands to the side as if presenting herself before Jaune. “Undress me,” she commanded in a sultry voice.

Jaune blinked and felt blood rush to his cheeks as he dumbly nodded before getting up. He wasn’t expecting her to be so blunt about it so quickly, but he composed himself and scanned his eyes taking in all of Glynda’s mature lovely body. With the moonlight cascading off her form she appeared to him as a goddess waiting for her chosen champion to come forth. It was best not keep a refined woman like her waiting.

Jaune stepped forward, smiling as he did so, and slowly reached up to her face to remove her glasses. His ocean blue eyes stared into her dazzling emerald ones for a brief moment entrancing both of them before he leaned forward to capture lips in another steamy kiss. She flicked her wrist using her semblance to put away her glasses and her earrings while Jaune reached around her head to undo her hair bun, down the hairband inside came spilling free her platinum golden locks that cascaded down her neck and back. When Jaune opened his eyes during the kiss he admired her radiant goddess-like beauty and brushed her hair aside with one of his hands. He used his other one to search for the top of the zipper and once he found it he attempted to pull it down. Unfortunately, after several failed tugs he realized the stubborn zipper was stuck.

“Uh, Glynda?” Jaune said after he pulled away from the kiss, his face red with embarrassment as Glynda gave him her undivided attention, “can you turn around please?”

She nodded and turned her body around showcasing her back towards Jaune. Grateful he was finally able to see what caused the zipper to be stuck; a piece of fabric caught in the middle, and tugged on it with more strength finally bringing it all the way down her elegant backside. He then slid the straps off of her shoulders and hesitantly gripped the bottom of her outfit to slowly and gently pull the dress down her legs.

Glynda leaned over slightly as Jaune got down on one knee to finish pulling her dress down her legs, when he did it piled onto the floor along with his jacket. She then stepped over it as he discarded the dress and his jacket to the side so as not to trip them up.When he was about to stand back up he noticed something spectacular that had caught his attention. It was barely hidden behind a purple floral lace thong and easily one of the most beautiful things Jaune had ever seen. It was Glynda’s perfect pear-shaped butt!

Her rump looked smoother than the silk sheets and the icing on the cake of it was the cute little birthmark on her creamy upper right cheek. He felt the urge to touch it, he wanted dive his face in and place a kiss on that beauty mark, but before he could even get the chance to submit to the temptation Glynda suddenly she turned around and sat herself down on the bed. It was as if the universe just cock-blocked him from literally kissing her ass.

Glynda smirked and then raised her right foot up towards him. With a soft smile, Jaune gently took off her black leather heel boot and set it aside by the bed. She crossed her legs seductively and extended her other foot where repeated the process. After removing the second leather heel boot and putting it next to the first, Jaune looked about to make eye contact and hear his next instruction  Well,he wanted to make eye contact with her, but he couldn’t when his eyes stopped just below to stare at her chest. His eyes were glued to the sight of Glynda’s perfect, round, perky, and supple breasts displaying beautifully before him without a bra covering them.

‘She has to be at least a DD cup size!’ He thought in growing arousal upon seeing Glynda barechested. His face was burning up now and his pants suddenly felt insanely tight and uncomfortable. To Glynda it was obvious what he was looking at and instead of getting peeved she decided to have fun with it.

“Enjoying the view, Jaune?” Glynda teased with a smile and put her hands on her hips.

In the past Jaune would have blushed and looked away in embarrassment, but to the surprise of both himself and Glynda he did something more brazen instead. Jaune made a charge for her body by roaming his firm smooth hands up along her legs stroking them sensually as they slid along her hourglass figure, his face stopped at her chest where he wrapped his lips around her right breast.

“Hhuah…!” Glynda hissed in surprise pleasure at the sensation of Jaune’s lips making contact with her breast.

His teeth softly nibbled on the tip of her nipple before his tongue softly grazed along the areola causing her to shudder at the sensation. She didn’t expect Jaune to take the initiative like this, it was so spontaneous and It excited her greatly. Glynda grabbed one of Jaune’s hands and guided it to her other breast causing her to feel the exquisite sensation of having strong male hands touch her sensitive tits. She started letting out soft gasps of breath as she rubbed the back of Jaune’s head affectionately while he continued nibbling on her right tit like a baby. Glynda felt extra pleasure from feeling his other hand continue massaging the other one.

‘His hands….they’re so warm, so tender....’ Glynda thought feeling her breathing become hot and pick up in pace.

Jaune eventually switched his targets and latched his lips onto the other one of Glynda’s tits to start sucking on it. Glynda let out another sharp gasp of arousal as his mouth was now sucking on her other breast while his left hand started massaging her right one. Jaune thought they felt so soft and delicate that he was reminded of marshmallows when thinking of them. He alternated between the two of Glynda’s delicious tits for a little while longer until the woman herself decided she wanted to move on to something more exciting.

While he was busy sucking her breast again Glynda then cupped his chin from below and brought him up to face her and allowing their lips to meet for a quick kiss. Jaune relaxed some more and melted at her touch. She then gently broke off to speak to him.

“You’re doing well so far. If I had to guess I’d say you’re a natural, but that might’ve also been beginner's luck.”

“I’d like to think it’s because I have such a great teacher," Jaune replied smoothly despite how cheesy he felt the line was. Thankfully he heard Glynda softly chuckle instead of rolling her eyes.

"Well then,” She spoke with a softer voice and moved in closer to him, Jaune felt she now spoke with a tone of lust dripping when she spoke. “I believe it is time for your next lesson. There is only one thing left that you still need to remove, Jaune. I think you know what it might be.”

Jaune briefly looked down and blushed when he realized what she was talking about.

He lowered himself back onto his knees, gingerly sliding his hands down the sides of her body along the way causing Glynda to shudder pleasurably some more. His hands stopped when they reached the extremely thin streams of nylon fabric draped around her hips. Fingering through them Jaune gently grabbed the hem of Glynda’s thong and started pulling it down her silky long legs. Draping it over her knees and out under her feet before putting her panties off to the side, Glynda’s womanhood was now exposed. She was naked.

Jaune quickly looked back up to her body only to see her crossing her legs and denying him the view. Fortunately, Glynda smiled when seeing his face and uncrossed them spreading her legs apart while shuffling closer to the edge of the bed.

!!

Jaune felt his breath dry up in his throat as he now looked into the exposed area between Glynda’s legs, his erection stirred strongly inside his pants as his eyes reflected the sight of her moist nether lips displaying openly to him and him alone.

Jaune’s heart was racing wildly within his chest at how things were going and how well they were.Although, He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a bit of nervousness begin to crawl up his spine. Thankfully that anxiety was quickly reduced when he felt Glynda’s hand nudging his right cheek affectionately in comfort.

“Don’t feel like I’m rushing you or anything like that, Jaune.” Glynda spoke in a gentle warm tone.

Jaune roamed  his eyes up to see she had a red tint on her cheeks when she said that to him. She was feeling as hot and bothered in this moment as he was. “Go at your own pace and relax. I won’t chide you if you move slowly. I want this to mean something after all, it’s not just a fling, at least I hope it won’t be.”

Jaune nodded and looked back down to stare at the prize before him; Glynda’s moistening womanhood. As if Glynda’s hand was invisibly guiding him, Jaune then leaned closer and stopped right in front of it. He licked his lips in anticipation and blew a hot breath into her skin causing her to shudder at the sensation. He then closed his eyes and parted his lips extending his tongue out before pressing forward.

Glynda took a sharp intake of breath and tossed her head back slightly when feeling Jaune’s warm, wet, spongy tongue make contact with her mons. He dragged it up in between the outer lips of her clitoris and then slowly grooved it around along her labia. His tongue disconnected only for a  brief moment before immediately reconnecting, this time Jaune poured more energy into slowly sliding his tongue around Glynda’s vulva. He put his hands against her inner thighs pushing them apart and allowing him to steady himself as he swirled his tongue all over Glynda’s moistening womanhood.

“Hhuuuhh..!” Glynda hissed out softly in growing pleasure.

Her heart was racing and she was breathing heavily as Jaune continued his service down between her legs. She bit her lower lip stifling her so that she wouldn’t cry out and distract him, but every now and then the sensation of Jaune’s tongue swirling around her pussy would often hit a sensitive spot that just made her air out a sharp moan. Her left hand stayed on his cheek gently caressing it while the other one gripped Jaune’s left hand and guided it to rest on her thigh.

Jaune started feeling more confident when he felt his woman shake,shiver, and moan due to his actions. His tongue started to moving around with more momentum flickering around her sensitive pink flesh more rapidly. Glynda started breathing rapidly and found it becoming harder to suppress her moans, alas she couldn’t help herself. The sensations Jaune was creating were intense and profound, he was hitting all the right spots around and inside her womanhood making her approach a nearly orgasmic state of being.

The last time she felt anything resembling this was so very long ago, in a distant memory of youth long forgotten. Now here she was in the present feeling great heights of pleasure than even that time before, and she was positively exhilarated by it. Glynda then took Jaune’s hands and brought them up to her outer lips where she made him spread them apart. She positioned her right hand behind her to prop herself up and maintain her reclined seated position when she then brought her left hand to reach behind Jaune’s head and slowly inch it closer.

Taking the obvious sign she was giving Jaune quickly went to work and brought out his tongue to start slowly sliding along her insides making Glynda feel even more sensitive pleasure.

Glynda leaned her head back softly moaning and curled her toes as she felt Jaune’s tongue flick and swirl around inside of her nether regions. Every so often Jaune would lean in even closer and wrap his soft warm lips around her inner folds before nibbling on them. Glynda was panting more strongly as she felt Jaune now sucking her inner folds apart tenderly before returning to swirling his tongue around inside her pussy. Her breathing became sporadic and he became more brazen, Jaune began working her womanhood with more expedicency and expertise after having just started. Glynda found herself letting out a moan after moan of unbridled pleasure as he continued working his tongue around her insides with sensitive precision! Her face was flushed and her breathing erratic as sensitive nirvana coursed through her body from the point of her cunt being tongued out by Jaune. She never realized such intense pleasure feelings were even possible.

Every mewling whimper of pleasure and every breathy moan Glynda made was like music to Jaune’s ears. He was putting a lot of passion and energy into his efforts to make Glynda feel good and judging by the moans she was making it felt he was doing a pretty damn good job. Satisfying her made him happy indeed. However, there was another reason as to why Jaune was working with such enthusiasm to pleasure this woman.

As strange as it sounded, Glynda’s pussy tasted like tangerines and he found himself hooked on the taste. Jaune was rather motivated to keep tasting her, aside from making Glynda a mewling mess, because Tangerines were the most delicious fruit in all of Remnant to him. As a kid, he would eat so many that his family would often mess with him by saying that he’d one day turn into one if he kept eating so many. Quite simply put; he adored the taste and adored Glynda even more. If only he knew that Glynda tasted like this sooner…

Glynda let another moan escape from her lips before falling backward onto the bed with Jaune still latched on her pussy. She was withering under his oral assault and briefly stared out the window at the starry night sky hoping to deter her focus from the sensations a bit, but to no avail. Jaune was just that good. She resisted the urge to lock her legs together around his and keep him there between her thighs forever gorging on her pussy. It suddenly occurred to her that while Jaune had been putting in so much effort to make sure she felt this inhumane amount of pleasure that he wasn’t receiving any in return from her. Glynda felt this unfairness should not stand and that she should treat him to the same nirvana he treated her to. Her cheeks reddened at the lewd thought turning a shade darker when she thought about doing it. Nodding her head in confirmation to herself on that decision she decided to reward him now, he certainly deserved it.

After a few more minutes of profound pleasurable cunninglis, Glynda suddenly sat back up and brought out Jaune’s head from her lap. He was perplexed at first until she leaned down capturing his lips into hers for a loving quick kiss. Jaune let out a sigh of happiness once she did that, he felt like he just turns into putty whenever she latches her lips around his. After a few more seconds Glynda retracted her mouth with a soft trail of saliva bridging their lips.

“So...h-how did I do?” Jaune asked nervously with a soft smile.

Glynda responded by pulling him back in for a slightly longer tongue filled kiss that had him sigh blissfully before breaking off.

“I‘d say you did very well, Jaune, but that wouldn’t even close to describing it appropriately. You were utterly magnificent.” She answered truthfully making Jaune feel his chest swell with pride.

Part of him still felt he wasn’t worthy of such praise from her, but he perked back up when Glynda spoke up again and leaned her head forward. “You did so very well in fact that...” she leaned into his ear whispering seductively.“....I think you deserve a nice little reward for your efforts.”

He gulped when he felt her hushed voice ooze with sexiness. Then Glynda suddenly pulled him close and latched her lips onto his again causing him to melt. While she was kissing him she brought up her left hand and slid it under his shirt causing Jaune to moan softly within her mouth. Her smooth womanly hands started to rub all over his chest area sensually,her fingers tenderly groped every muscle she could find on Jaune’s body. Glynda then brought her other hand up to his collar and started unbuttoning Jaune’s shirt one button at a time from top to bottom. While this was happening, Jaune then cupped Glynda’s cheek and brought his other hand behind him bending up his leg so he could remove his socks one leg at a time. Once he was finished he tossed them both to the side just as Glynda undid the last button on his shirt. When she opened up his shirt a coy grin formed on Glynda’s face as she drank in the sight of Jaune’s nicely toned muscular chest. It was such a marvelous sight that she couldn’t help but feel giddy. However, her real prize rested further down his body. When Glynda eyed his pants she bit her lower lip in growing excitement as she saw an impressively large tent being pitched in his pants.

She pulled Jaune closer and locked lips with him again, wasting no time in sliding in her tongue between his lips and exploring every inch of his oral cavity. Saliva intermingled with their tongues rolling around together once more., this caused the tent in his pants to twitch more in growing excitement. She then brought her hands to his hips while rubbing them along the sides of his chest tenderly. When she reached his pants she drug her thumbs in underneath the straps of his pants and underwear and pulled them down off his body. Once she got them past the groin, Jaune lifted one leg after the other out of his pants legs so Glynda could toss them aside into the pile of clothes.

Still locked together with his lips inside the steamy kiss they shared, Glynda gripped Jaune’s sides and flipped their positions around so that he was the one now sitting on the edge of the bed and she was crouched at head level ready to service him. Once she slowly pulled back away from his lips she looked down and felt her jaw drop at the surprising and revealing sight of his penis. It was long,healthy looking, and measured at about over eleven inches in length and roughly five inches in girth. The sight of such an appendage made Glynda’s mouth water and her loins stir up in heavy arousal.  


“Well now,” She put her left hand on his shoulder, “It appears you wield a longsword as well, Jaune. This one is much more impressive in my opinion.~” Glynda teased earning a soft chuckle from him in return.

Jaune’s cheeks heated up as he looked away with a small goofy yet proud smile appearing on his face. He failed to see Glynda lick her lips in lustful anticipation, when he looked back he found himself staring into her beautiful emerald eyes feeling his heartstring.

"I-hhhngh..!!." Whatever he was about to say got caught in his throat when he the foreign yet pleasing sensation of ‘something’ stroking up his shaft. He didn’t know how to describe it exactly, but he felt it pumping swiftly up and down along his shaft in pleasurable stroking motions.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Arc?” Glynda asked teasingly in a low sultry tone. “You look a little... bothered. Perhaps you are feeling something unusual happening to your body?" That last word carried slight amusement in her voice.

“I-I… no, it’s n-nothing. Nothing’s wrong here.” Jaune managed to sputter out while wiggling his hips uncomfortably as the sensation continued stroking up and down his sensitive shaft.

“Oh?” Glynda tilted her head slightly to the side in a feigned curious expression. “Are you sure there’s nothing wrong?” The piercing focused look in her eyes dared him to break eye contact and look away. Jaune couldn’t yield no matter what, out in the corner of his eye he could see Glynda’s right hand gingerly pumping up and down his shaft in smooth fluid motions. She performed this expertly in sync with the tingling sensations that she created, he even noticed Glynda’s fingers being illuminated by her signature purple aura.

‘S-she’s using her own aura and semblance in giving me a handjob?’ He thought feeling impressed by her before softly letting out another deep moan at feeling her hand continue to pump his large penis.

“I...” he immediately understood what was happening and decided to play along with her game. “Well… m-maybe there is this something you could help me with.” Jaune offered with a small smile.

“Hmm?” Glynda’s head straightened up with her lips matching his smile. “And what might that be, hmm?” Glynda rapidly twitched her fingers for a moment before returning to its normal pace, causing the sensation to rapidly twitch as well, making Jaune squirm for a moment.

‘She did that on purpose!’ Jaune thought feeling both peeved and greatly aroused. ‘She’s so mean and take-charge, and I’m ok with that. In fact that’s what I love about her.’

“I want you to...suck me off.” Jaune voiced with a confident smile on his face.

Glynda’s cheeks reddened upon hearing his request, but ultimately she smiled coyly and let go of his shaft so she could lower her head to his waist.

Jaune felt his heart pick up speed when feeling Glynda’s face just above his erection. The warmth of her breath tingled his sense when she breathed over the skin of his dick. Glynda parted her lips and extended her tongue after cupping his large swollen balls into each of her hands, she felt Jaune shudder in growing excitement once he felt her soft hands fondle his testicles.

‘Just imagine how you’ll feel once I actually get started.’ Glynda thought slyly and started kissing the top of his dick with soft succulent kisses.

Jaune let out a brief sigh as she continued pressing her lips down into the crown of his tip, there she succulently and slowly nibbled his skin with soft suctions of her lips causing sensitive pleasure to spike within Jaune. She started moving her head down trailing soft kisses along his length until she reached his firm bloated balls, there Glynda wrapped her tongue around them causing him to moan sharply at the sensation of her tongue sliding around.

“Ho oh ooohh, Glynda…!” Jaune uttered in a greatly aroused whisper as he then felt the woman wrap her lips around his ball sack tenderly sucking them pleasurably with tasteful hums of delight.

Glynda created wet suctioning sounds with her lips kissing his dick with wet loud suctions. After about a few minutes of working on Jaune’s balls she traced her tongue along his shaft to tenderly coil her tongue around it giving incensed waves of pleasure. Jaune tossed his head breathing heavily as Glynda eyed him with delight while tasting his meat on her lips and tongue. She hummed continuously as she moved her head around dragging her tongue all over his length making him feel sharp sensations of bliss from her mouth.

“Hhhmmm!!” Glynda mewled out loudly as she dragged her tongue openly along his shaft till she reached the top again. There the head of his dick glistened with her saliva as she drew closer to it with lips parted wide open.

With a loud wet squelching noise she closed her lips around the entirety of his bulbous head eliciting a sharp mewl from her love just before she pushed her down into his lap!

“Aagghhk! Glynda…!” Jaune let out twitching insensitive reaction while tossing his head back.

Glynda pushed herself even further taking in all thirteen inches of his length down her throat. She blushed heavily in growing euphoria for she never had anything or anyone this big in all her life. Pursing her wet lips tightly around his shaft she formed a watertight seal and reached the hilt of Jaune’s length soon enough!

Jaune let out a collection of intense breathy moans and instinctively grabbed his hands around her head while she buried her face into his lap. Glynda felt it and didn’t mind one bit.

She struggled to keep his meaty monster sheathed within her mouth and accustomed herself to retain her gag reflex so as not to gag it out. This was easily the biggest, most delicious cock Glynda had ever experienced. In the back of her mind this was the only cock she’d ever want to feel down her throat….or inside her body pumping her full of essence.

Sealing her lips and closing her eyes Glynda started dragging her head up along his length then pushing herself back down! Jaune felt the air blow out of him as he felt Glynda beginning to deepthroat his cock in strong thorough suctions! It felt amazing.

Her head started rising then falling faster resulting in the esteemed blonde teacher deepthroating him with enthusiasm and creating loudly audible sucking noises. Her lips smacked and popped each time she slid that delicious tasting sausage into her mouth, the fact that Jaune was moaning loudly made her blush with happiness and pride.

Glynda pursed her lips harder around Jaune’s meat while she pumped her head up and down his lap even faster creating even louder sounds of her suction. Her cheeks blushed and her eyes closed happily while she was servicing, hearing his moans was more than enough for her. The bed shook to her rampant bobbing noises as she carried this on for minutes on end, feeling Jaune’s fingers curl through her platinum golden locks. When she felt them grip tighter she knew he was getting ready to burst, Glynda timed everything just right and knew when to pop herself off before his release. She had a plan in mind for his impending climax, not knowing that Jaune had a certain aptitude for longevity.

“Oohh! Nnnggh!! G-Glynda…! I feel like I’m ready to burst!” Jaune breathed out and this was the sign she needed.

With a hard push of will Glynda slowly dragged her lips up Jaune’s shaft till she reached the crown of his cock and with a plop of lips took herself off him entirely. Jaune refocused his eyes as the build-up of orgasmic pressure gradually subsided after being denied a full release, he looked at Glynda curiously before she stood up to her feet and gently nudged him onto his back.

“I don’t want you to lose it just yet, Jaune. This is precisely why….” Glynda cooed as she got onto the bed and started prowling over to him with a seductive smile on her face.

Jaune gulped and felt his member twitch readily in excitement as Glynda prowled over his body till her hip reached the point of his waist. Currently he was up close with her entranced face, seeing those green bedroom eyes gaze into his before leaning down and wrapping her lips around his yet again leading into a sweet slow exchange of lips. Jaune and Glynda made out for a bit while Glynda reached over and pumped his appendage within her right hand. She felt him whimper in arousal within her throat while her tongue busied itself rolling over his.

After about a couple more minutes of this she gently broke off leaving his face dazed as she pulled herself back to and stood up on her feet to hunch over his lengthy appendage. Jaune quickly snapped out of his trance and looked to see the spectacle of Glynda, in all her naked and beautiful glory, crouch over his cock preparing herself to mount him.

‘O-oh my god! This is really happening! I’m about to have sex with Glynda Goodwitch!’ Jaune went over inside his mind with intensified arousal when he saw her slowly descending upon his dick.

He winced and clenched his teeth the instant he felt the moist fleshiness of her pussy lips spread apart swallowing the head of his erection up. Glynda leaned her head back slightly and let a series of steadily arousing moans as she pushed herself further down on Jaune’s impressive length. Her mouth hung open agape as low growls of pure bliss escaped her lips. Glynda had never felt anything like this, like him, before at all! It was as if she were losing her virginity all over again and she liked it.

With an audible wet squelching noise Glynda finally immersed Jaune’s meat inside her pussy taking him to the hilt and eliciting a pair of blissful moans from the both of them.

“Haaah…! Hnnnhh..!!” Glynda breathed and her chest heavily rose along with her large breasts as she felt the filling sensation of Jaune’s dick stretching out her vaginal cavity and push up into her very cervix. She planted her hands down on his waist to steady herself while she started rowing back her hips then rolling then forward slowly riding his cock and fucking herself on it.

“Hhooohh!! Mmmghghh! Glynda…!” Jaune breathed as she started gradually picking up speed,  her buttocks sawing back and forth swiftly along his thighs in grooving motion.

Soon Glynda was practically humping herself along Jaune’s waist with her buttocks clapping repeatedly against the upper part of thighs! Jaune tossed his head back moaning loudly as he felt the unimaginable sensation of her Glynda Goodwitch’s pussy repeatedly swallowing in his length and constricting its vaginal muscles down upon him with each rocking movement!

“Haaaa aaahhh…!! Oohhh Jaune…!!” Glynda breathed out with her cheeks ablaze with heavy arousal and budding lustfulness.

Jaune grunted and groaned down below as he felt her ride him intensely along the bed causing the foundations to creak with her intense movements. He hung his mouth open agape for he was drowning in the pleasurable sensations of having this beautiful blonde woman fuck him with a lustful smile on her face. Jaune felt his member wedge and push back and forth inside the spongy slick confines of her surprisingly tight pussy as Glynda continued humping herself on top of him.

The blonde boy held out as long as he could but could feel the pressure building up in his balls again while Glynda’s womanhood continued to swallow him in as she fucked him. He let out a low groan from underneath her catching her attention, this led to her intensifying her slamming motions and grinding her waist along his dick. Jaune felt a drastic increase in the stimulation sensations he was feeling as Glynda’s pussy suddenly starting convulsing tightly on his appendage. Following this, she tilted her head and stuck out her chest while moaning loudly in a roar of orgasmic pleasure. That’s when it dawned on him that she was cumming along with him!

“Nngghh! Hhaaahh…!!” Jaune bellowed and instinctively bucked his hips up sporadically into her waist in an intense orgasm!

Glynda groped her own tits and squeezed them fondly, giving Jaune an idea in the process, as she shuddered violently on top of him cumming as well! Her vaginal muscles squeezed down with unbridled intensity on his dick causing him to cum!

Jaune’s balls clenched and throbbed as he felt bulge after bulge of sperm travel along his length and pump right inside of Glynda’s womanhood! Her pussy clenched on him in sporadic pulsating constrictions milking him for more, causing the syrupy white goodness to pour into her womb through her cervix!

“Aaaaaaahhh!!! Jaaaauunne!!” Glynda shrieked out in ecstasy as she scrunched up her face in orgasmic euphoria while still grinding her snatch firmly against his groin!

‘Ooooh...Glynda…!’ Jaune thought in a blissful like state as he admired the sight of the beautiful blonde teacher continuing to shudder in climax on top of him. He never felt more in love.

 

********

 

While the pair had been indulging in very adult desires, a little slip up had been made earlier by one of them allowing a certain pair of students to listen on their passionate bout of intercourse. Unbeknownst to the teachers, Glynda had accidentally turned on the mini communicator he had on him behind his ear when she stroked his face earlier. While Jaune wouldn’t actually be able to hear anything from the other end, the same could not be said vice versa. Anybody on the other end could hear him, Glynda, and everything else happening in the room between the two.

Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina pressed their ears in closer to the device listening in with tomato red faces. They knew Jaune had turned it off earlier, but when Velvet picked up strange sounds coming out of it she went over to investigate. Coco later chimed in to see what all the hubbub was all about till they both started hearing rather obvious sexual noises coming from the other end of the device. The rabbit Faunus honestly kind of wished she hadn’t let curiosity get the better of her, now she and Coco were glued to it. Had been for the past so and so..

“Hot damn, Arc.” Coco said keeping her ear pressed against it and smirking, “I didn’t think you had it in you. He’s’ actually doing it with Professor Goodwitch, and from the sounds they’re making it seems like he’s a real animal in the sheets.”

“Coco, I don’t think we should be listening to this anymore. We should leave it and pretend we never heard anything.” Velvet pleaded softly in embarrassment and flushed cheeks.

“Says the girl who’s still using both her rabbit ears and human ears to listen in.” Coco teased back shaking her head. Her statement made Velvet blush even harder which led to her covering her adorable face behind her hands. “I’m honestly not sure I can even look at Professor Goodwitch the same way ever again.Hearing the sounds she’s making, i-it’s like...well I never knew she could make those noises.”

“Coco!” Velvet quietly chastised her former team leader when she saw that she was still listening in with wide grin on her face. That changed soon enough when they both heard a faint click on the other end causing the device to go silent.

“Eh? Hey! Where’s the good stuff? C’mon!” Coco shook the device in frustration but nothing happened. It was obvious it got turned off from the other end shortly they spoke, likely somebody heard them. “Dang it, it was so good! Uugh!”

Velvet let out a sigh of relief.

 

***********

 

Flicking her fingers again Glynda sent the destroyed pieces of the communicator into the garbage bin in her room. Jaune averted his eyes from it hoping she didn’t suspect having that on was his folly. When she was done she turned back over to him and curled her naked body along his own circling the fingers of her right hand around his chest with a sweet smile.

“That was fantastic, Jaune. Words couldn’t describe how great I felt, but now I want you to take the wheel and show exactly what you can do. I’ll even give you a few more points how to really make a woman lose her mind by guiding you to my more sensitive parts. What say you? Are you ready for more?” Glynda purred seductively next to his face.

Jaune blushed heavily and nodded back to her with a confident smile before pulling the blankets of her bed revealing his still hardened erection in all its thick impressive glory. Glynda licked her lips when she saw it and felt her heart string when gazing into Jaune’s blue eyes. She leaned in and brushed his lips into his again for another sweet passion filled kiss, Glynda hummed pleasurably as she and Jaune wrestled each other’s tongues for dominance. This time Jaune was winning and Glynda was enjoying it.

After about a few minutes of this they broke off and Glynda positioned herself on all fours wiggling her deliciously perfect creamy ass right at him. Jaune felt like an animal during mating season now as he hopped up to his knees and leaned his head in closely. Doing what he wanted to earlier he grabbed the sides of her thighs and kissed the surface of Glynda’s ass right around the beauty mark. This surprised Glynda and sent a shiver of perverse excitement through her.

“Naughty boy.” Glynda giggled softly as Jaune then got back up on his knees with dick in hand ready to guide it back into her drooling slit.

Grabbing each of her soft perfect hips Jaune slid his length back into Glynda’s quim causing her to shudder with mouth hanging in unbridled ecstasy. He only pushed the head in at first, then with a strong thrust of his hips he pushed in the rest taking the air out of Glynda’s lungs with hard smack his hips against her ass!

“Aaah haaahh!!” Glynda shrieked and relaxed her face into a purely blissful expression and mewled at the feeling of Jaune’s thick length plowing her vaginal cavity again.

Leaning his head back Jaune let out a low moan at the utterly pleasant feeling of Glynda’s pussy squeezing him in tightly. Biting his lower lip he started bucking into her with rhythm soft thrusts creating slapping noises between his waist and her buttocks.

Soon the bed started rocking again as Jaune began fucking Glynda harder in earnest creating a series of deep pleasurable moans from the older woman as he repeatedly filled her with his dick. Their bodies meshed and slapped together with Glynda softly mewling within her throat at the unbridle pleasure, Jaune was a gentle lover and an impassioned sex partner. Every buck of his hips slamming into her ass send waves of sensitive pleasure coursing through her body. Yes, Glynda was sensitive around her ass and loved that he kissed it earlier. The fact that his body slammed powerfully into it only enhanced the experience she was sharing, the real breadwinner was how well he drove his meat into her pussy without being too rough. His thrusts were steady yet powerful and delivered into her body with precision.

Glynda felt her eyes roll up a little in her sockets as she felt the groove his thick lengthy penis plow through the muscles of her vaginal cavity. Jaune was hitting every sensitive spot in this position and Glynda was beside herself with pleasurable agony as he continued rutting into her at a feverish pace. The smacks of their flesh resounded even faster now as Jaune picked up the pace of his thrusts getting blinded by lust at this point. Glynda was at that stage too and gnashed her hips tightly around his groin making sure to squeeze his dick tightly as he feverishly pounded her pussy at an intensified pace!

“Ooohhh! Hhaaahh!!” Glynda mewled out once again as she the pleasure he was giving her well up in her body. When Jaune inched one of his hands along the sides of her torso she immediately grabbed it and guided it to her left tit! This action surprised Jaune and spurred him on to do the same thing with his other hand, he felt Glynda shudder pleasurably at his touch when she felt him now grabbing both of her breasts gently fondling them.

“H-here! Like this, Jaune! Lean over so I can feel your chest against my back….!” Glynda breathed out as her body continued rapidly bucking back and forth.

Jaune nodded and did as she commanded; leaning his towering form over her backside spooning her while he continued rutting his hips into her rear. His dick kept rapidly blurring in and out of her sopping cunt as Glynda now felt her lover’s face resting behind the crook of her neck. She let out a hot breath of ecstasy as she now felt Jaune’s dick plowing into her at a more sensitive angle inside her body. That coupled with the feeling of his strong soft hands kneading her breasts, and his lips currently kissing along her neck, Glynda was in absolute paradise.

“A w-woman loves it when you kiss along their neck, J-jaune!” Glynda began with her voice trembling between rocking motions. Jaune did just as she said and warmly latched his lips along her neckline kissing his way up to her cheek till he felt Glynda’s right hand come up behind him pulling him onto his lips with a tongue swathing kiss.

Jaune was slightly surprised at first till he closed his eyes and melted into Glynda’s lips, feeling her tongue swirl around inside his mouth again and doing ‘battle’ with his tongue. They went at like this for a good while until Glynda felt her climax hit her eventually, causing her to buck up into Jaune’s waist cumming wildly and moaning out loudly.

Jaune clenched his teeth in endurance as he felt her vaginal walls clench down hard on his length in sporadic wet pulses, both coating his dick and balls in her fluids and nearly pushing him over the edge. Surprisingly he held off from coming while Glynda took a brief moment to collect herself following her intense orgasm.

“Teach more, ‘Professor’.” Jaune purred to the side of her ear sending jitters of arousal up her spine.  Glynda bit her bottom lip in perverse excitement and cradled his face closely while grinding her hips into his waist.

Soon enough they alternated positions again, this time with Glynda being held up by Jaune’s strong hands cupping her taut supple buttocks. She arched her back and tossed her head with it moaning loudly in orgasmic wails while she hung mounted on Jaune’s dick with her legs dangling over his backside.

Glynda was fucking herself perched on Jaune’s dock, moving her body up and down allowing him to co-opt her in bucking his hips into her cunt. Jaune grunted and held her securely while sitting on his knees rutting his hips into her nether region, he fucked her noisily with slight gushes of orgasmic juice spritzing out of her pussy as she bounced off him for minutes to come. Wet slaps his hips meeting her body continued while Glynda spoke between moanful breaths.

“Always *moans* make sure to *pants* hold the woman close *Aaah!* while connected like this…!” Glynda breathed out as she bounced repeatedly on his dick. The squelching noise of his dick blurring into her cunt escalated into a more frenzied pace with Jaune’s bloated balls slapping up against her nether area!

Following her advice he tightened the grip around her ass and held her closely, her tits bounced and jiggled with her bouncing body scraping up against his chest. Glynda suddenly locked her legs around his back pulling him in close and simultaneously locking her lips around his own for a very heated kiss. Their lips curled over each other wetly with both parties pouring out all their passion. Glynda’s face was still blushing heavily as sweat caused strands of her hair to glue to her face giving her a very sexy appearance. Jaune loved that look on her. They continued swapping spit between their impassioned mouths, Glynda’s body jingled up and down on his cock while being held firmly in his grasp. They were going to hit the wall of their climax soon and Glynda wanted to stay hilted deep on his meat when it did.

Moaning loudly within his mouth she started feeling the pressure build up. Jaune sense it too and felt her legs lock tightly around his waist keeping sheathed completely! Breaking off their lips Glynda tossed her head back howling out in climax as her body shook intensely on Jaune’s body! He clenched his teeth when he felt her vaginal muscles sporadically convulse all over his dick pushing him over the edge and allowing him to buck up into her body before finally cumming!

“Hhaaaahh!! Glynda!!” Jaune howled out when feeling his balls bloat and pump repeatedly beneath her body! Bulges of spunk traveled up his shaft and poured out into Glynda’s belly in a thick virile torrent of sperm flooding her depths!

Upon feeling the syrupy warmth pump inside her belly Glynda came yet again mid-way causing Jaune’s member to be milked for more his creamy essence. A delirious smile crossed her face as she hung there suspended on his frame twitching in orgasmic pulses. Jaune too shuddered and shivered inside her as they both eventually came down from their blissful high together before slowly collapsing back onto the bed in each other’s arms.

Glynda was fading in and out of consciousness while laying her head on Jaune’s pecs, she let out a blissful sigh of happiness as they rested there naked together basking in the afterglow of amazing sex.

She pulled her head up close to Jaune’s face, where he was nodding off gradually as Glynda peered in close.

“I’d say you pass with flying colors, Jaune. One wouldn’t think you were green to begin with after that amazing performance.” Glynda cooed with a giggle and wiggled her nose against his playfully.

“Well, I had an amazing teacher guiding me through it after all.” Jaune admitted humbly before Glynda reached over and clutched his left hand into her right squeezing it affectionately. “Will there be more lessons after this? I think I need to cover all bases to get a better handle on making sweet love to a beautiful woman.”

At this, she blushed then smiled coyly.

“As many times as you want, Jaune. Only with you.” She then leaned in to wrap her lips around his again pulling them into a deep love filled embrace right there on the bed.

As far as Glynda is concerned; this was one hell of a night to remember. And she had Professor Arc to thank for it.

 

***********

 

Glynda speed walked through the halls of Beacon. She quietly chastised for forgetting about the important meeting she had with Ozpin, Ironwood, and Winter. But she had a good, private reason.

When she woke up this morning with her and Jaune’s arms wrapped around one another, pulling each other into a comforting embrace, sharing the warmth their bodies provided, his soft breath caressing her neck, and with memories of the previous night flooding her mind she couldn’t help but want to stay there.

But sadly, as a professor and deputy of Beacon Academy, she had responsibilities to attend to. She wished she didn’t have to rush out like she did, she didn’t want Jaune to get the wrong idea. But she had to hurry. The meeting was of the utmost importance, plus she had to make a slight detour and make a quick stop first.

“Ah, Glynda,” Tsune greeted Glynda as she walked through the doors of the infirmary and up to the front desk. “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing fine,” Glynda replied with a nod. “So Miss Tsune,” Glynda took a moment to look around and make sure they were the only two here, “you remember what we talked about earlier?”

“Hmm, of right,” Tsune’s eyes widened in realization. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” Tsune got up and left Glynda alone at the desk. She returned a minute later with a small paper cup filled with water and a pill wrapped in a napkin. “Just to double check, you took the other one yesterday right?”

“Yes, in the mid-afternoon,” Glynda nodded.

“Ok then,” Tsune handed her the pill and a cup of water. “That one was to reduce the risk of pregnancy, and now this one will now completely terminate all risks.” Glynda took the pill in her mouth and swallowed it with the water.

“Thanks again,” Glynda tossed the cup in the trashcan and turned to walk away, “I’ll see you later.”

“Wait,” Tsune called out as Glynda reached the door. “Tell me,” a grin slowly formed on her face, “how was he?” Glynda stared deadpanned at her for a few seconds before leaving the infirmary. She paused as the door closed behind her and smiled.

“He was amazing,” she said quietly to herself before walking to her meeting.

  


**End of Story**

 

AN: This has been a collab from Blaiseingfire and Azuremegacyber. Original script and story made by Blaiseingfire, enhanced with smut and romance by Azure. Thanks for reading.


End file.
